Accidentada
by Queonda
Summary: Cuando el árbol sagrado es plantado, Bulma se ve envuelta en una situación extraña: entre los brazos de Turles, quien hará lo que sea por saber dónde se encuentra Kakarotto. One-Shot.


**Para Carxx, con mucho amor.**

**Queonda**

* * *

Un golpe de aire le sacó el oxígeno a los pulmones de Bulma. Corrió a asomarse por la ventana, y vio cómo el mundo comenzaba a ser absorbido por la plena oscuridad del horizonte. Cruzó la habitación hasta la otra ventana para ver que el hermoso día de cuelo azul se iba convirtiendo en una pesadilla negra, obscura, sin retorno.

Con los varios pasos hacia atrás que dio, casi resbalándose, quedó pasmada. Ni todo el _smog_de una civilización súper desarrollada podría producir tal contaminación. Se escuchó toser con fuerza, casi percibiendo el aire oscuro entrar a sus fosas nasales. Su cabello azulado comenzó a perder brillo.

Se sentía envejecer.

Corrió a su auto y cruzó la ciudad a la mayor velocidad posible. Mirando hacia el cielo, pudo distinguir un grupo de personas que lo surcaban, cortando por un momento el aire sombrío. No tenía tiempo para pensarlo dos veces, debía ir hasta La ciudad se desvanecía detrás de ella, hundida en la negra neblina y la lejanía que aumentaba en conjunto a la velocidad que Bulma llevaba con su auto. No iba a esperar que sus amigos muriesen en batalla para ver todo perdido; ella pondría de su parte para hacer lo que fuese por su Yamcha y su mejor amigo Goku.

Sintió una fuerte ráfaga de aire que sacudió el vehículo de la vía que recorría, y un revoltijo de preocupantes emociones subió por su garganta, dejando piel de gallina en sus vellos. Allí frente a sus ojos se elevaba el gran árbol. Los ojos azules aún llenos de vida contemplaban era gran obra casi sobrenatural que irrumpía del medio de la nada. A pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia, podía observarlo con sumo detenimiento.

El coche se desvío de su ruta y se encontró en un remolino de vientos huracanados que ella no imaginaba, eran originados por la fuerza cinética de los guerreros Z moviéndose hacia el árbol, en conjunto con otros seres misteriosos que les seguían el paso.

Bulma no pudo evitar gritar, mientras su cuerpo permanecía en total calma y mantenía el volante bajo control. Cuando la Aero—nave comenzó a colocarse de cabeza, ella sabía que no podría lograr más de lo que ya había logrado, entonces apagó el motor.

La fuerza con la que el vehículo se estroló contra el suelo fue escuchada por los animales que aún huían de la sombra del árbol de la vida.

El mismo era de los mejores autos voladores que había en el mercado, pero ahora estaba completamente destrozado.

—¡Qué va!— exclamó Bulma, intentando arrancar el motor por última vez, cuando se prendió fuego.

Ella corrió hacia afuera y se alejó para ver la gran llamarada. Sin teléfonos u otros medios de transporte, no sabía cómo la situación podía ponerse peor. Su peinado estaba completamente desarreglado y sus shorts con su tope azul, destrozados.

—De haber sabido que esto pasaría, hubiera traído mis cápsulas.

—¿Te refieres a éstas?—una voz sombría y vacía se dejó escuchar detrás de ella. Al voltear, ella vio su caja de cápsulas de emergencia por si cosillas como la que le acababa de pasar, le sucedían, bajo una bota de suela blanca.

—¡Sí!— exclamó. Entonces, la bota aplastó la pequeña caja de metal y la hizo trizas, en conjunto con toda esperanza de Bulma por salir de ahí.

Una risa espantosa y terrorífica acompañó la escena que Bulma observaba atónita, mientras subía sus ojos por las fuertes y musculosas piernas desnudas, hasta llegar a una armadura ya muy conocida, pasando por la cola enrollada y peluda, a los brazos descansando cruzados sobre el imponente pecho del hombre que reía con sus dientes blancos y su ceño fruncido.

El cabello despeinado de Bulma de pronto se dejó fluir junto al viento que congelaba la situación más terrorífica que había vivido en años. Unos cuantos hombres de diferentes lugares de la galaxia, suponía ella, lo acompañaban. Las sonrisas en sus rostros atormentaban aún más a la pequeña y azulada mujer, que se había puesto pálida del miedo.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña?, ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?— los demás sujetos comenzaron a reír. Ella sólo miraba una cosa.

El cabello enmarañado y formado como una estrella. Era el cabello de Goku.

Pero, se decía a sí misma, ese no era Goku. Todo en él parecía indicarle que ese era nada más y nada menos que Son Goku, pero su aura era más oscura. Él se veía más oscuro. No se sentía alegre junto a él, como solía estarlo cuando su amigo estaba cerca. Temblaba del terror, sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría pasarle estando allí, despavorida.

—¿Goku?— preguntó, más para sí misma. –Tú no eres Goku. ¿Quién eres?

Uno de los hombres alienígenos salió de detrás y respondió. El chico no quitaba sus ojos de los de ella. O probablemente miraba más abajo.

—Él es el gran jefe de nuestro grupo, el General Turles.

—Entonces, me dirijo al general Turles.— Una valentía inesperada se levantó dentro de su alma y se prendió en una llama de ira que no sería fácil de apagar. – Entonces, fue ese "gran" capitán el que destruyó mis cápsulas. ¿Tienes idea de lo costosas que son? ¡Debo fabrican nuevas! Espero que pagues por ellas.

La insolencia de esa mujer logró quitarle la sonrisa a Turles en un instante.

Sus rasgos faciales se tornaron de una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad, a una horrorosa cara de ira y muerte. Oía a esa peli azul gritarle por lo que la había hecho a sus cápsulas sin parar. Incluso los soldados se miraban entre ellos, resignados, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. De un chasquido, todo el grupo quedó atento a las órdenes del capitán, quien los mandó a regañadientes hacia los alrededores del árbol del fruto de la inmortalidad. Algunos rieron, adivinando las sucias intenciones del jefe. Todos desaparecieron en el apestoso y negro horizonte, donde Bulma sentía una energía diferente, potente, descargándose.

Turles apretó su puño.

—Sé cómo encargarme de seres de tu tipo —la interrumpió, cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa que helaría el mismo infierno. Al verlo acercarse, Bulma retrocedió. Ese no era su Goku, y no creía que ese cuerpo le perteneciera a ese joven inocente. ¿Estaría poseído? Al quedar acorralada contra los restos metálicos del auto, su mente no dejaba de divagar en el pensamiento de ese fuerte cuerpo que se mostraba tan virilmente en sus ojos. Ese joven se veía...sensual, se atrevería a decir la ojiazul. Sus movimientos eran duros, fuertes, imponentes. Su actitud altanera la disgustaba, pero a la vez la derretía.

—P—pero... ¿quién te crees que eres? No soy una cualquiera.—Turles la sujetó de las muñecas, dejando los brazos a los costados, y se encimó peligrosamente al cuerpo de la joven. Se sentía ultrajada, sobre todo por lo llamativa que su ropa casi completamente rasgada se veía.

La empezó a olfatear. Ella movía sus brazos, sin tener escapatoria. Cerró los ojos, imaginando una playa soleada, sin poder evitar asquearse al sentir la ruda respiración del sayajin sobre su cuello.

— Eres uno de ellos. —Profirió Bulma; él no respondió.— tu cola de mono... eres un sayajin.

Turles se detuvo. —Y tú eres una de ellos... Sucios humanos, atestando el planeta sin disfrutar de la libertad total que poseen sobre su propia persona. No creas que no he analizado este lugar, y en pocos días estará completamente desolado.

—No si Goku está allí para romperte la cara.

Se miraron. Ella lo desafiaba con la mirada y su dulce ceño fruncido. Sus respiraciones se entrelazaban, para mala suerte de la muchacha.

—Lo ha mencionado varias veces. ¿Quién es ese Goku?

—Es quien te romperá el cu...— el saiyajin le tapó la boca con su cola afelpada.

—Nadie me romperá nada más de lo que yo te romperé a ti. ¿Quién es Goku?

Bulma se ruborizó. Cuando la cola se deslizó de su boca, ella creyó sentirla en su pierna. Sus rostros estaban más cercanos. Ella se limitó a titubear, no lograba articular frase alguna.

—Vamos, que no muerdo.

—Es un amigo...sayajin.

—¿Se parece a mí?

—No te interesa.

De pronto, un objeto afelpado comenzó a destrozar sus shorts, y su labio inferior sangró. Él había mordido su boca.

—¡Oye!

—¿Kakarotto? ¿Su nombre es Kakarotto?

—Su nombre es Goku, maldito depravado.

Bulma se revolvía furiosa, sus pies no estaban en el suelo, él la había levantado agarrándola de las muñecas. Lo pateaba, pero parecía no dar resultado. Sus cuerpos se rozaban. Ella respiraba agitada, y sentía en su piel los músculos fuertes y protectores. Al mirar su cabello, veían a ese joven Goku que le había dado las mejores aventuras, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, la maldad interior surgía y la hizo envolvía en deseo de más. La cola juguetona se adentraba en su ropa interior.

—Gracias por la información, señorita.—La besó dulcemente, probando el sabor de la sangre humana que activaba la euforia de los sayajins. La soltó bruscamente y se alejó. —Me gustaría volver a verla.

Y voló. El viento sacudió los vestigios del auto. Bulma permaneció sentada en la tierra, mirando el cielo negro. Una pequeña cápsula se había deslizado lejos de su terrible final y estaba oculto entre las plantas. Ella la notó y se arrastró hasta ella.

El auto de emergencia se encontraba a la perfección, no así ella. Cuando el auto se elevó, sentía la necesidad de ir a ver hacia donde se dirigía. Pero no lo hizo.

Ella sabía que él volvería.


End file.
